Trapped
by stargatefan87
Summary: Daniel and Vala have been taken prisoner off-world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trapped

Summary: Daniel and Vala have been taken prisoner by a group of rebels off-world. Takes place after AOT but before Sam goes to Atlantis.

Rating: M for violence and adult situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters.

Chapter 1: Wanted

The members of SG-1 arrived at the planet P3J-736 and immediately went to take a look around. A lush forest surrounded them, and they could see nothing but trees for miles. Daniel had received word that this planet held some Ancient ruins and he was anxious to find them. After a mile or two of walking, the team came to a clearing where Daniel could see the ruins off in the distance. However, that was not all that was there. Off to the other side, the team could barely make out what looked like a town.

"Alright, let's split up," Cameron Mitchell said to the rest of the group. "Vala you go help Jackson with those ruins, the rest of us will go check out that town. Maintain radio contact every two hours."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Sam, Teal'c, and Cameron went left while Vala and Daniel started right.

"Darling?" Vala asked skipping along beside Daniel.

"What?" Daniel didn't know why Cam always insisted on having Vala come with him, he swore that he just did it because he knew that Vala drove him crazy.

"Is this going to be boring?" Vala whined at Daniel.

Daniel had had enough of Vala already. He sighed and gave her a harsh look. "Vala, don't start. Just help me out when we get there and things will go quicker."

Vala pouted at Daniel, but continued to walk with him, humming a tune as they reached the ruins.

Daniel went straight to work on the ruins, attempting to ignore Vala incessant humming. He had her help him write down translations and catalouge items that he might take with him.

About an hour later, Daniel's radio crackled with static. He picked it up and attempted to listen. He heard Cam's voice.

"Jackson...back...under...gate..." That was all Daniel was able to discern from the radio. The rest was just static. Cam had sounded like something was wrong so he began to pack his stuff up.

"What's going on Daniel?" Vala helped Daniel to pack up the items.

"I don't know, but we should probably head back to the gate now."

A voice sounded behind them. "Oh, you two won't be going anywhere."

Daniel and Vala turned to see a burly looking man and several other people blocking there exit.

"Wha..." That was all Daniel got out before the man zatted him and Vala.

A little while later Daniel woke up in what looked like a dark cellar. There was one small window that showed that it was still light outside, but barely. Daniel groaned and sat up, he had to figure out what was happening and where Vala was. Looking around him he saw Vala sprawled out about three feet away from him and he quickly crawled over to her.

"Vala, wake up!" Daniel shook her a little.

"Daniel?" Her eyes were still half shut, but she was conscious again.

"Yes, it's me." Daniel helped Vala to sit up.

"What happened? Where are we?" Vala looked around her clearly confused.

Daniel sighed and warily got to his feet. "I don't know, we were zatted and then I woke up here. It seems that we are in a cellar of some sort of building."

Vala got up as well. "They took everything off of us, well except our clothes."

Vala was right, they had none of their things with them, it would be difficult for the others to find them now.

"Well, let's look for a way out." Daniel started towars the stairs when the door at the top opened all of the sudden.

The large man who had zatted them came lumbering down and stood before them.

"I see that the two of you are awake now."

Daniel was irate. "Who are you? Why did you take us prisoner?"

The man chuckled. "You can call me Dervin. I found your little friends snooping around my town and I recognized them from my time on the planet Yodsi.

Vala frowned. "I am not familiar with that planet."

The man gave a mean smile. "Oh but you are, the five of you were there just a month or two ago, causing all kinds of trouble. I believe the people there chased you out at gunpoint."

Realization hit Daniel, he remembered that mission. The natives had insisted that they were demons because of the point in time that they came through the gate. Apparently it was a bad omen on their planet that if anyone came through the gate on the last day of their calendar year that those beings were demons. The people didn't give the members a chance to explain, they just chased them to the gate.

Dervin must have seen the looks on Daniel and Vala's faces. "Yes, you remember now, but what you don't know is that a short while after you left, half of the village became ill. Now they believe that you must have put a curse on them, so all five of your pictures are plastered everywhere. They want you captured and brought back to them so that you can lift the curse, and they figured that some off-worlders that they trade with might see you so that's why they put pictures up everywhere, hoping that someone would bring you to them."

"We are not demons, we tried to explain that to them." Vala looked angry as she put her hands on her hips and stared menacingly at Dervin.

Dervin just laughed. "Oh I know that, those people are highly superstitious and a bit dumb if you ask me. However, the price to bring at least one of you back is more Naquadah then even I know what to do with, so I am keeping you here until I can get you to the leader of Yodsi and collect my prize. Now since they do want you alive, I will send you food and water down daily, but don't try my patience, I'll attempt to find the other three that escaped today of I have to."

Daniel was seething mad, he didn't want to wait here for an indefinite amount of time to be someone's quick way to riches. He walked right over to Dervin and punched him in the face hard. He was so angry that he didn't care that that would get him no where, he just had to do it.

Dervin's face turned red as he picked Daniel up by the collar of his shirt and thew him against the nearest wall. "Don't even think of doing that again, if you do your little girlfriend here will have bruises for the rest of her life."

That said, Dervin stormed up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind him.

Daniel moaned in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode and his whole body ached.

Vala rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" She helped him sit up while looking for cuts on his body.

Daniel brushed her away. "I'll live, I'm just in pain.

Vala cuddled up next to Daniel and he was too tired to move her. "What are we going to do?"

Daniel sighed. "I don't know."

**End of Chapter 1. Review and let me know your thoughts on the story so far. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Trapped

Summary: Daniel and Vala have been taken prisoner off-world. Takes place after AOT but before Sam goes to Atlantis.

Rating: T I'm changing the rating to T, I don't think it needs an M rating

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters.

Chapter 2: Confliction

_Vala cuddled up next to Daniel and he was too tired to move her. "What are we going to do?"_

_Daniel sighed. "I don't know."_

After about a half an hour of just resting against the wall and contemplating what he should do, Daniel finally got up to explore the cellar.

"Daniel? Where are you going?" Vala stood to join Daniel.

"Well, I'm going to look around to see what's down here. We should know our surroundings." Daniel really just wanted to go to sleep, but he figured it would be best to see what was in the cellar, as they could possibly use it to attempt an escape later.

Vala nodded and began to search as well.

Daniel came across a small wooden table with several short, stubby candles on it. Searching further, he found an old flint lighter and he lit a few candles to illuminate the rapidly darkening room.

"Darling! I found another small room over here!"

Daniel rushed over to where Vala was an saw that she had disappeared into the other room. Inside, the pair discovered a outhouse type of toilet and a large wash basin. Since there was no running water, they would apparently have to wait and see if Dervin brought them any water to bathe in.

"Well at least we have a bathroom of sorts." Daniel wrinkled his nose at the outhouse toilet and quickly left the room.

Upon further exploration, Daniel found that the only other thing in the room was a large straw pallet with a few threadbare blankets and a pair of lumpy pillows sitting on it. Daniel groaned to himself. It didn't look like the pallet could be separated at all, and he was not going to sleep on the hard floor or make Vala sleep on the floor, so that meant they would have to sleep beside each other.

Vala noticed this as well. Her face lit up a bit as she turned to Daniel. "Oh look! It's almost like our very own honeymoon suite!"

"Hardly," Daniel muttered under his breath.

Vala frowned at him. "I was just trying to cheer you up."

Daniel sighed. "And how exactly is the fact that we have to share this pathetic excuse for a bed going to cheer me up?"

Vala smirked at Daniel and ran he hand up his arm seductively. "Oh, I can think of several ways to 'cheer you up' on this bed." She winked at Daniel.

Daniel brushed her hand away. "Vala," he said his tone of voice a warning to tread no further, "Don't start."

Vala sighed. "When are you going to face the fact that you want me?"

Daniel stared at her. "What makes you think that I want you?"

Vala fluffed her hair. "Oh besides the fact that I am irresistible?"

"I'm pretty sure that I have resisted you in the past." Daniel tried to walk away from her but she caught his arm.

"Even so, I see the way that you look at me sometimes." She tried to draw Daniel closer but he broke free of her grasp.

"Well, I don't know what 'look' you are talking about but I can tell you that you have misinterpreted it. Now let's get some sleep, I'm awfully tired." Daniel flopped down on the pallet and shifted to the far corner of it.

Vala followed suit, grabbing a blanket and pillow and settling in.

Daniel tossed and turned for hours trying to think of an escape plan. He heard an odd sound coming from Vala and turned to look at her. He saw that she was shivering and the sound he had heard was her teeth chattering. It had gotten very cold overnight and the blankets did little for warmth.

Sighing to himself he pulled Vala to him and wrapped his arms around her to share his body heat.

She whimpered slightly. "Daniel? What...?"

He cut her off. "Shh, just go back to sleep."

Daniel resisted the urge to stroke her cheek and push back her hair. He was very confused by the fact that her body felt so good against his. Brushing those thoughts aside, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning Daniel woke up to Vala shaking him.

"Darling? Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up. What's the matter?" Daniel slowly sat up in the makeshift bed.

Vala pointed to the table in the corner. "We have food!"

Daniel saw that two plates of what looked like bread and fruit and also two large cups sat on the table with the candles.

Vala rushed over and practically shoved the food into her mouth. Daniel wandered after her and ate his share more slowly, enjoying the tart fruit and the cool water.

After they were done eating, Vala slumped against the wall and pouted.

"I'm going to go crazy and I'm taking you with me."

Daniel was hit by an odd sense of deja vu. "Have you said that to me before?"

Vala frowned at him. "No, well I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason, just seemed familiar." Daniel worked his way over to where the small window was.

Vala followed him. "What are you doing?"

Daniel looked at Vala then back at the window. "Do you think that if I lifted you up there that maybe you could squeeze out that window?"

"Umm, I don't know it looks rather small, but I guess I could try."

Daniel went over to Vala and lifted her up enough to reach the window.

"Higher, I can almost reach it."

Daniel worked to lift her higher and she caught the edge of the window ledge. Suddenly her hand slipped and her body pitched backwards, knocking Daniel off balance as well.

The pair fell to the floor with Vala half on top of Daniel.

"Get off and we will try again," Daniel said as he attempting to move Vala.

Vala placed herself more firmly on Daniel's body. "No, it's too small, it will never work."

Daniel gave Vala a harsh look. "Well, get off of me."

Vala just smiled at Daniel. "I don't think so," she said as she leaned down to capture his lips with her own.

Daniel's body automatically responded to her kiss, reciprocating it for a few moments. Then when he realized what he was doing he wrenched his lips away and pushed her firmly off of him.

"What the hell Vala?" He quickly stood up and looked at her in anger.

Vala just shrugged at him. "You kissed me back."

Daniel stared at the infuriating woman before him. "My body responded before my mind could take hold."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Right...so your body wants me but your mind doesn't?"

Daniel sighed. "You are a very attractive woman, I won't deny that, but I don't want to do anything like that with you. My feelings for you are ones of friendship."

"Yes darling, we are friends, but I mean we are trapped down her for an indefinite amount of time so I thought maybe we could..."

Daniel cut her off. "No, we can't and we won't, and that's final."

Vala huffed and crossed her arms in anger. "You really are no fun."

Vala stalked off to the corner where the pallet was and sat down on it. She began to idly twist her hair around and hum lightly to herself.

Daniel paced the room, trying to think of another means of escape. However, his thoughts quickly switched to the dark haired beauty on the other side of the room. He had no idea why she insisted on constantly flirting with him and coming on to him. He knew that it was like a game to her, but he did not understand why she continued to do it after he had turned her down so many times before. He really hoped that the other members of SG-1 could somehow rescue them soon, or he really would be going crazy along with Vala.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Trapped

Summary: Daniel and Vala have been taken prisoner off-world. Takes place after AOT but before Sam goes to Atlantis.

Rating: T

Warning: Some coarse language in this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters.

Chapter 3: Stuck

_He really hoped that the other members of SG-1 could somehow rescue them soon, or he really would be going crazy along with Vala._

A few hours later the door to the cellar burst open and Dervin came down carrying two large buckets of water. Another man walked down behind him carrying plates of food.

Dervin set down the buckets and threw down two rags and a bar of soap. "Wash up you two, I'm sure you smell by now."

Vala sauntered up to the second man holding the food. He looked to be in his thirties with shaggy blond hair and dark eyes.

"Well hello handsome, what's your name?" Vala took the food off the blond man and batted her eyelashes at him.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he watched Vala flirt with the man. A strange feeling crept into his mind, almost like jealousy. Daniel quickly shook that thought from his mind. Why would he be jealous?

The man stuttered, clearly thrown off by Vala. "I'm...uh..."

Dervin got in between Vala and the man and cut him off. "Leave him alone, no questions! Just eat your food and clean yourself up you dirty bitch!"

Dervin went to swing at Vala, but Daniel pushed her out of the way taking the brunt of the attack himself.

Dervin laughed at Daniel. "Oh loverboy here is protecting his little whore."

Daniel went to retaliate but Vala put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not worth it," she said on a small voice.

Dervin and the other man went back upstairs, leaving Vala and Daniel alone once again.

Daniel started ranted in frustration. "That evil, despicable..."

Vala cut him off. "Thank you for what you did."

Daniel turned to her and gave her a small smile. "You're welcome. Men should not hit women."

Vala smirked back at Daniel. "You hit me back when we first meant."

Daniel just gave her look. "It was self defense and you know it."

"Right, now I for one, am going to eat quickly and then take advantage of the water that he brought down." Vala walked over to the table and began to eat her dinner which was an odd sort of soup.

Daniel ate his as well and then waited patiently as Vala went to the other room to bathe herself. A few minutes later, he heard Vala let out a sharp scream. Thinking she had gotten hurt somehow, he rushed into the room.

He found her naked from the waist up and pointing at the far wall. Daniel swiftly looked away but the image of her bare breasts was still burned into the back of his mind. He thought she had screamed just to get him to come in the room so she could try something and he was angry.

"Vala, why are you screaming?" He keep his gaze away from her.

"Huge bug! It almost crawled on me!" Her voice sounded sincere.

Daniel sighed. She probably saw a small spider and freaked out. "Well cover yourself up would you? I'll try to find it and kill it."

Daniel heard a rustle of clothing and when he ventured a glance back over to Vala, she had put her shirt back on. She pointed again to the far wall. "It crawled over there! Daniel get it!"

Daniel hurried over to the far wall and went searching for the bug in the dim light. He saw something scurrying away in the corner of his eye and he turned around to see a centipede looking creature that was practically a foot in length. "What the hell is this thing?"

Daniel stomped down on the large bug with his heavy boots. It took several tries, but he managed to kill it. "There, it's dead now."

Vala let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you darling, that thing scared me senseless."

Daniel had to admit that the bug was certainly enough to make most anyone scream. "You're welcome, now I'll leave so you can continue bathing."

Vala smirked at Daniel. "You know, we could bathe together. Help each other wash those difficult to reach places."

Daniel frowned at Vala. "I'm perfectly capable of washing myself, as are you." Daniel walked out of the room.

Vala shrugged. "Your loss."

A little while later, Vala emerged from the room and tossed an unused rag at Daniel. "Your turn darling."

Daniel caught the rag and headed to the room to bathe. He constantly keep an eye on the door, certain that Vala would find some excuse to barge in on him while he was naked.

However, he soon finished and redressed and Vala had not bothered him once.

As he walked out of the room, he could not see Vala anywhere. "Vala?"

He heard her voice coming from the stairwell. "Up here."

Daniel walked up the stairs to see her using a hairpin to try to unlock the door. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get us out of here," she said as she fiddled with the lock. After a few more tries her hairpin broke. "Damn it!"

Daniel heard noises from the other side of the door. "Shh...listen."

Vala and Daniel pressed their ears against the hard wood door and listened.

They heard Dervin talking to someone. "I am going to keep them here until the rest of their team comes to 'rescue' them."

The other voice sounded out. "Why wait?"

Dervin sounded frustrated. "If I bring all five members, the leader of Yodsi will present me with enough Naquadah to power this whole planet if I so wished. I will be the most powerful person here."

"When do you think the others will find them?"

"Hopefully soon, I've strategically placed a few of their items around this house to lure them here, and once they arrive I will bring them all to Yodsi and claim my prize."

The voices drifted away.

Daniel and Vala looked at each other. "They want SG-1 to rescue us?" Vala asked as the pair walked back down the stairs.

"Well, they want them to find us so he can bring the whole team to the leader of Yodsi, not just us."

Vala turned to face Daniel. "What do you think the people on the other planet will do to us?" Vala bit her lip and frowned.

Daniel sighed. "I'm not sure. All I know is that they will not be happy when they find out that we cannot cure them."

As Daniel and Vala laid on the straw pallet to try to get some sleep, Daniel heard Vala crying softly next to him.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked in concern.

Vala wiped some of her tears away. "You think they will burn us alive? I really don't want to go through that again. I'm so worried now."

Daniel scooted over and wrapped his arms around Vala. "It doesn't matter, we will find a way out of this. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

Vala whimpered and buried her head in Daniel's chest. Tears began to dampen his shirt, but Daniel still held Vala to him as she cried. "Shh...it's okay, I've got you."

Eventually Vala fell asleep, leaving Daniel awake to deal with his thoughts and feelings about their situation and about him and Vala. He did not know what to do in either situation.

**End of Chapter 3. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Trapped

Summary: Daniel and Vala have been taken prisoner off-world. Takes place after AOT but before Sam goes to Atlantis.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters.

Chapter 4: Ideas

_Eventually Vala fell asleep, leaving Daniel awake to deal with his thoughts and feelings about their situation and about him and Vala. He did not know what to do in either situation._

The next morning, Daniel awoke to an itchy feeling on his nose and chin. He opened his eyes and saw that some of Vala's dark hair was in his face. He quickly sat up, causing Vala to stir as well.

She groaned and rolled over to face Daniel. "Morning darling."

"Good morning," Daniel said as he got up.

The pair heard the door open and the blond man who had accompanied Dervin the day before came down the stairs.

Daniel watched as the man silently set two plates of food down on the table.

"Well, hello again," Vala purred at the man.

The man looked shocked. "Umm, hi."

Vala strode over to the man and began to stroke his arm.

The man blushed, but could not take his eyes off of Vala. Daniel felt like punching the man for giving Vala the looks her was giving her. He went over to stop the madness when Vala squeezed the man's bicep and he gulped noticeably and practically ran back up the stairs.

Daniel was angry. "Do you have to flirt with every male in the galaxy?" He gave her a hard look.

Vala arched her eyebrow at him. "Hmm, do I hear some jealousy in your voice?"

Daniel turned away from her. "No, I just don't understand you."

Vala turned Daniel's face back towards her. "Well, I have an idea, a plan to get us out of here."

Daniel crinkled his forehead in confusion. "Let's here it, but I don't know what that has to do with you flirting all the time."

Vala smiled at Daniel. "Let me explain. I'm sure you noticed the effect that I had on that poor man." Daniel nodded and Vala continued, "I'm thinking that if I bribe him, he may help us escape."

"Bribe him how?" Daniel wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer.

Vala smirked. "Well, I would basically tell him that if he helped us get out of here that I would make it worth it."

"What? So, you'll exchange our freedom for sex with some guy you don't know?" Daniel was beyond mad. How could she even think about that?

"No, nothing like that. I mean he may think that is what he is getting, but I would just go back on my word and we would be free."

Daniel sighed. "Vala, that plan has so many holes in it it's not even funny. First of all, what were you going to tell him, that if he sets us free you will come back and sleep with him? Second, what if he told Dervin and refused to help us? Third, what if Dervin catches him or us?"

Vala huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, it was an idea, I don't suppose you have a better one?"

Daniel did not have any ideas and Vala knew it. "No, I don't, at least not right now."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Vala went over to the table to eat her breakfast and Daniel followed her.

A little while later, Vala lounged on the straw pallet while Daniel took advantage of the daylight to explore the cellar again. In one corner he came across two old wooden chairs. He dragged them over to where the table was.

Vala got up and plopped herself down on one of them. "Oh good, now we don't have to sit on the bed or stand to eat."

Daniel sat in the other chair. "Yes, it's nice to have them."

"I'm bored Daniel. Can we play a game?" Vala looked over at Daniel expectantly.

Daniel stared back at her warily. "What kind of game?" Daniel knew that he had to tread carefully with Vala concerning games. He could only imagine the 'games' she might want to play.

Vala beamed at Daniel. "I know! We can play this one game Sam taught me!"

Daniel groaned. "Oh boy, I'm not sure I want to know."

Vala continued on as if Daniel hadn't said anything. "It's really easy. We can rate how attractive various members of the SGC are. You know like I'll name a girl at the SGC and you tell me one through ten, ten being the most attractive woman you have ever seen and one being so ugly you can't stand it. Then you name a guy and I'll rate him."

"What are we, teenage girls?"

Vala slapped him playfully. "No silly, I'm just bored. Come on, it will be fun! Please?" Vala gave Daniel her best innocent look.

Daniel sighed. "Oh fine, it's not like we have anything better to do."

Vala squealed in delight. "Okay, I'll start. Hmm...okay how about Anna Stratford?"

Daniel tried to think of who that was. "Umm, the nurse?"

"Yes, her."

Daniel thought about his answer for moment. "Hmm, I guess a six. How about Cameron?"

Vala looked pensive. "Mitchell? I'd give him a seven. He's hot, but no where near perfection. Okay now rate Sam."

Daniel turned a bit green. "No, no can do. Sam is like a sister to me. I just can't give her a rating." Daniel thought for a moment. He was curious as to what rating Vala would give him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, or if she would even tell him the truth, but he decided to ask her anyway.

"So, umm...uh...what rating would you give me? Be honest please."

Vala stared him straight in the eye. "Well that's easy. You are definitely a ten."

Daniel looked back at Vala in surprise. He checked her body language to look for any sign that she may be lying, but could find none.

"I'm serious Daniel." She gave Daniel a look and he couldn't hold her intense gaze so he looked away.

"It's my turn now Daniel, and since you put it out there, I want to know what rating you would give me, seriously." Daniel chanced another look at Vala and saw that her gaze was even more intense then before.

Daniel decided that no matter the consequences that he should be truthful with her. "Ten," he said so quietly it was barely audible.

Vala leaned closer to Daniel. "What? I didn't hear you."

Daniel mustered the courage to repeat his statement louder. "I give you a ten." He looked her in the eye.

Vala looked at Daniel almost skeptically. "Really?"

"Yes." Suddenly uncomfortable, Daniel looked down at his feet.

Vala was silent as well. An awkward moment passed between the two as they realized they felt a mutual attraction to one another.

Finally Vala broke the silence. "If you find me so attractive then why do you always turn me down?"

Daniel looked up at Vala. "Because like I said before, you flirt with everyone and just because I am attracted to you doesn't mean I am going to sleep with you."

Vala looked sad and she turned her face away. "Oh, well I just flirt to be friendly and cure boredom, but I get what you are saying. You find me attractive, but have no feelings for me."

Daniel saw a stray tear run down Vala's cheek and he wiped it away and turned her face towards his again. "Listen to me. I do have feelings for you. Strong feelings, feelings that I probably shouldn't have, but I do. I just don't want to be another man in your bed that gets tossed away afterward." Daniel was curious as to why she was crying.

Vala sniffled. "You think that I just want to sleep with you and then that's it? Damn it Daniel! I have feelings for you too, and not just feelings of attraction. I like to tease you, but I never wanted some one night stand with you. I wanted...I want a relationship with you. You are the only man for me, and you have been for quite some time now."

Daniel was suddenly filled with a joyous feeling. Vala actually cared for him, she wanted to be with him, and not just for one night. "You're not messing with me are you?"

Vala grinned at Daniel. "Not now, not ever."

Daniel smiled and lifted Vala up and into his arms, pulling her close. His lips descended down upon hers as he kissed her softly.

**End of Chapter 4. Review pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Trapped

Summary: Daniel and Vala have been taken prisoner off-world. Takes place after AOT but before Sam goes to Atlantis.

Rating: T

Warning: Some adult situations and violence in this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters.

Chapter 5: Found

_Daniel smiled and lifted Vala up and into his arms, pulling her close. His lips descended down upon hers as he kissed her softly._

Vala quickly responded to the kiss. Daniel felt her glide her tongue over his lips and he opened to allow her access. Their tongues gently stroked each other, exploring each other's mouths for awhile.

Vala broke away from Daniel for a moment and gave him a coy smile. She pulled him over to where the pallet was and pushed him onto it before joining him herself. Daniel swiftly rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her. He kissed her again, and passion exploded between them. This kiss was not soft like the first, instead it was rough with the lust and love that the two denied each other of for so long.

Daniel worked his way from Vala's lips to her pale neck, kissing and nipping and her warm skin, She moaned his name and pulled him closer.

Daniel smiled to himself as he lifted Vala up a bit to pull her shirt over her head. Her newly exposed skin became a canvas for him to paint with his lips and tongue. Vala arched into Daniel before tugging his shirt off. She ran her hands over his chest and abdomen, caressing him along the way.

Daniel knew exactly what they were leading up to. He wanted to do this with her, had wanted to for some time now, even though it was difficult to admit it to himself. However, this happening, now, on a smelly straw pallet in a dim and dusty cellar was not exactly what he had hoped for. Not to mention the fact that Dervin could interrupt them at any second.

He broke away from Vala. "We have to stop."

Vala looked confused. "Why darling? I thought you wanted this as much as I do."

Daniel struggled to catch his breath. "Oh I do, but not here on a dirty straw pallet being held captive in a dark cellar. Plus what if Dervin or someone catches us?"

"I don't care Daniel." Vala tried to kiss Daniel again, but he caught her.

"Vala, I do want this, but not like this. I want our first time together to be in a nice bed, not a pallet, and I don't want to take the chance that Dervin will catch us. I promise that as soon as we get back, that I will take you to my apartment and make love to you, as many times as you want." Daniel gave Vala a small smile.

Vala pouted back at Daniel. "What if we don't make it out of here?"

Daniel pulled Vala into a tight hug. "We will. We will get out of here and we will be together. I promise sweetheart."

Vala sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right."

Daniel gave Vala back her shirt and pulled his back on as well. They cuddled together for a few minutes, chatting aimlessly. Suddenly Daniel heard voices coming from outside.

"Shh! Vala listen." He put his finger up to her lips to silence her.

The couple went over to where the small window was and listened for the voices again.

"They have to be around here somewhere." It was Cameron. The rest of SG-1 had found them!

Vala and Daniel immediately began yelling.

Sam's voice piped up. "I hear something!"

Daniel lifted Vala up so she could reach the window. She pounded hard on it and the team heard her and came rushing over.

"Vala Mal Doran, is Daniel Jackson there with you? And are you injured at all?" Teal'c said.

"Yes and no. Please find a way to get us out of here!" Vala gave Teal'c and urgent look.

"I'm so glad we found you two! We are trying to figure out how to get you out of there now," Sam said and then returned to Teal'c and Cam to try to devise a plan.

Vala got down and her and Daniel waited to see what SG-1 would do to rescue them. After a few moments they didn't hear their team members outside anymore. Just as they wondered where they had gone, they heard a commotion upstairs. Scuffling and zat blasts sounded and Vala and Daniel gave each other a look of worry.

The cellar door rattled and then burst open. Cam and Teal'c rushed over to Vala and Daniel.

"Hurry! We need to get out of here before the men wake up!" Cam grabbed Vala's arm and pulled her along.

Daniel and Teal'c quickly followed and maneuvered themselves around the bodies of the men who had been zatted.

They met up with Sam outside of the house and quickly ran off.

It was quite a trip back to where the gate was. SG-1 had found some of Daniel and Vala's stuff and returned it to them. Once the team reached the forest they slowed down a bit.

Daniel fell into step with Sam. "How did you find us?"

Sam smiled at him. "Well, after realizing that you had not returned through the gate with us, we asked General Landry if we could return right away to find you. He wanted us to rest and recover as Cam had fallen and twisted his ankle pretty bad. He sent SG-6, but they came back saying there was no trace of the two of you. We talked with Landry again and he agreed to let us go. We were hoping that you were still on this planet. When we got into the town we saw some of your things lying outside the house you were in and there you were."

Daniel frowned. "That's seems too easy." He went on to tell Sam about Dervin and how he wanted to capture all of SG-1 in order to get a bunch of Naquadah.

The group had reached the gate by then and Daniel quickly went over to dial home.

He had gotten two symbols in before he heard zat blasts behind him. Dervin came out of the woods and into the clearing where the gate was. He had already zatted Cam, Sam, and Teal'c, but Vala seemed to be missing.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" Dervin gave a menacing laugh. "Thankfully I was out when your friends arrived so they didn't get a chance to zat me. I came back to find all of my comrades unconscious and I took the shortcut here knowing that you and your team would arrive shortly."

Daniel couldn't see Vala anywhere and he became concerned. "What did you do with Vala?"

Dervin looked at the three team members sprawled out on the ground. "You mean your little girlfriend? One of my other accomplices grabbed her just when you arrived here. You were too busy dialing the gate to notice."

Daniel's face turned red with anger. "I swear if you hurt her I'll..."

Dervin raised a bushy eyebrow at Daniel. "You'll what? She hasn't been harmed, yet. I already told you that I need all of you alive. Now let's do this the easy way. Come with me and I won't zat you. If you choose to be difficult, however, I will see to it that I break one of your girlfriend's arms."

Daniel didn't know what to do. He didn't want to see Vala hurt, but he didn't want to give up either.

**End of Chapter 5. Next chapter is the finale. Review please : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Trapped

Summary: Daniel and Vala have been taken prisoner off-world. Takes place after AOT but before Sam goes to Atlantis.

Rating: T

Warning: Some adult situations and violence in this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters.

Chapter 6 (Finale): Resolution

_Daniel didn't know what to do. He didn't want to see Vala hurt, but he didn't want to give up either._

Dervin was waiting for Daniel's decision. "Well?"

Daniel sighed and decided to surrender for the moment. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt Vala."

"Wise choice," Dervin said as he began to dial the gate. Daniel knew that Dervin was dialing the planet that SG-1 was wanted on.

The gate opened and Dervin called out. "Okay guys, come out now and help me."

Almost immediately, four men came out of the forest and began to drag Teal'c, Cam, and Sam through the gate. Holding the zat to his back, Dervin pushed Daniel towards the gate. Vala and Dervin's other accomplice were no where to be found still and that was making Daniel nervous.

"Where is Vala?"

Dervin continued to push Daniel. "My accomplice will bring her, now come on I don't have forever."

Daniel was forced through the gate and onto the other planet. Once on the other side he saw that Cam, Sam, and Teal'c were bound together, surrounded by villagers.

Dervin immediately bound Daniel with the others and turned to an older man who was the leader of the village.

"Here are four of the five people that you are looking for, the fifth will be here shortly. Now, I believe that you owe me some Naquadah."

The man smiled at Dervin. "Yes, you will be rewarded greatly for bringing the demons to us. Grigo, take this man and his friends to claim his reward."

A slender man motioned for Dervin and his men to follow him.

Suddenly, one of the villagers, a rough looking man that looked like he could lift a huge boulder with one hand, dragged the bound members of SG-1 to the middle of the village. "Do I wait for the last one, or can I start now?"

Daniel wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like the sound of that.

The village leader waved the man on. "You can begin the interrogation."

The man stood before the team and shook Sam, Teal'c, and Cam until they awoke. "Evil demons! Release us of this curse!"

Daniel was the only one who was able to reply. "We did not curse you, we are not demons, just ordinary people."

The man punched Daniel hard in the face. "Lies! We all know what you have done! Half of our village is ill and dying! Cure them now or die!"

Daniel nose started to bleed, he wiped at the blood. "I wish I could cure them, but I cannot. Please I am telling you the truth, we are not demons, we did not curse you!"

The man's face turned red in anger. "Then you will die!" He began to pull Daniel away from the others.

"Oh, I don't think so," a familiar voice said. The man turned to see who was talking, momentarily letting go of Daniel. A zat blast sounded and the man slumped over.

Daniel's binds were loosened, and he turned to see that Vala was his savior. "I thought that was you."

She smiled down at him. "Well of course darling, someone had to save you."

Most of the villagers had run off after seeing Vala zat the large man, so she went to untie the rest of SG-1 without an issue.

"How did you escape from Dervin's accomplice?" Daniel went over to help Vala.

"Oh, I didn't have to. It was that blond man from the house. I convinced him to let me go. Seems like he is a sucker for a pretty woman." She winked at Daniel.

Daniel rolled his eyes, but he was happy that Vala was able to escape, she just saved his life.

"Well let's get out of here before the village leader discovers that we have escaped," Daniel said and Vala nodded in agreement. They helped the rest of the team up and they headed towards the gate.

A week later, after Daniel and Vala's cuts and bruises were healed, Daniel decided that it was time to make good on his promise to Vala.

He found her in her quarters, getting ready for their date. Daniel entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Hey, you almost ready? Our reservations are for seven."

Vala turned from her mirror, still brushing her long dark hair. "Yes darling, I'm ready." She smoothed out her black dress and fluffed her hair one last time.

Daniel smiled and took her hand. "You look beautiful."

Daniel and Vala arrived at the restaurant and Daniel began to get nervous. He knew that once they were done eating that he would take her to his apartment and fulfill his promise, but it had been a long time since Daniel had had a woman in his bed and the anxiety was getting to him. He kept fiddling with his napkin and Vala finally noticed.

"Darling? Are you okay?" She gave him a concerned look.

He met her eyes. "Yes, I'm...uh fine."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

When they were finished with dinner, Daniel drove them to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys, dropping them twice before finally getting the door open.

Vala immediately waltzed around the room, picking up various artifacts that Daniel had collected over the years and inspecting them.

Daniel found the bottle of champagne he had bought and opened it, pouring a glass for himself and Vala.

He strode over to her and handed her a glass. "To surviving another adventure together." Daniel toasted with Vala and had a sip of the champagne.

"To finally being together." This time Vala toasted and they drank more of the sweet alcoholic beverage.

After their drinks were gone, Daniel felt the alcohol warming his body and giving him some liquid courage. He took Vala's empty glass and placed it into the sink with his. Then he smiled at the dark-haired beauty before him and kissed her gently.

Vala pulled Daniel as close as possible to her and kissed him back. The kiss was passionate and lasted until they were both out of breath. Daniel then worked his lips over Vala's neck, kissing down to her collarbone. All he could think about was how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her.

Vala shrugged Daniel's jacket over his shoulders and worked to free him of his shirt as well. Once he was bare from the waist up, Vala began to kiss his neck and run her hands down his chest to his abdomen. He groaned as she reached his belt and started to unbuckle it.

He pulled her hands away and chuckled at the sudden frown on her face. "Patience," he said to her as he picked her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Once there, Daniel set her down and unzipped her dress, letting it fall in a puddle on the floor.

Vala giggled and captured Daniel's lips with her own. He kissed her back and pulled her on the bed with him. Vala went for Daniel's belt buckle again and this time he let her. She undid it and pulled his pants off to join her dress on the floor.

Daniel and Vala helped each other out of the rest of their clothing and the in the following moments enjoyed what they had both wanted for so long.

Afterwards, they lay out of breath cuddled together on Daniel's bed.

Daniel traced small patterns on Vala's side. "Vala?"

She lifted her head up to look at him. "Yes darling?"

He smiled at her. "You know that I'm in love with you right?"

She smiled back at him. "Of course, and I'm in love with you too."

He sighed as he continued stroking Vala's side. "I'm sorry that I was so dense, forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive, you weren't ready. I'm just glad that you are now. I'm also happy that we waited to do this until we came back."

Daniel brushed some of Vala's hair from her face. "I promised you that we would and I never go back on my word."

He leaned down to kiss Vala, thinking that if he was ever trapped somewhere again, that he hoped it was with her.

**The End. Some sappy DVness at the end there for you :) Review and let me know what you thought of the story.**


End file.
